


B[e]aring

by Kiwi Stubbly-Punk (cranky__crocus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Kiwi%20Stubbly-Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some grammatical errors are simply unbearable. Minerva and Poppy are resilient enough to manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B[e]aring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Googling a common grammar mistake. Many thanks to iselima (LJ) for the read-through!

             Minerva had been a young teacher, her very first year, when Poppy Pomfrey had entered her classroom. Poppy was of average height and build, but her face possessed a particularly kind aspect that seemed at odds with the green and silver of her badge, which also identified her as Head Girl.

            Poppy had arrived early one day, a nervous look about her expression, and explained how her marks in Transfiguration conflicted with her desire to be a Healer. She wondered if Minerva had time for extra lessons.

            “Later this afternoon,” Minerva had said with a reassuring smile. “Bear with me.”

 

 

            Minerva had been a tenured teacher, two decades in, when Poppy Pomfrey had joined the staff. Poppy was of average height and build, but had a way about her that could possess and command a room, despite the sweetness of her face. The broach on her collar announced her standing as the new Matron.

            Poppy had arrived at Minerva’s door one Saturday morning, an apprehensive look about her expression, and explained that Hogwarts could be a lonely place without friendship. She wondered if Minerva had time for tea.

            “One moment,” Minerva had said with a welcoming smile. “Bear with me.”

 

 

            Minerva had been a conflicted teacher, two and a half decades in, when Poppy Pomfrey had witnessed her chortle while marking. It was the last of the evening (“Bear with me, Poppy”) and most conversational. It drew a strangled laugh.

            She said, “A student has just proposed nudity.”

            “ _What?_ ” Poppy dropped her embroidery. Minerva pointed. ‘Bare with me…’ it read. They nearly laughed to tears.

            When Filius returned from a night off, lipstick hinted at his collar, Poppy _Scourgified_ it away. Later, with Minerva, Poppy’s eyebrows danced as she whispered, “Oh Filius, bare with me!”

            It became a lasting in-joke.

 

 

            Minerva had been a confident teacher, three decades in, when Poppy Pomfrey had kissed her into a frenzy for the first time. Poppy’s face was resplendent with the flush of arousal and the quickened breath of adrenaline.

            A week before, Poppy had invited Minerva for tea and kissed her on the lips as a greeting. They had been flirting for years.

The next day, whisky in hand, they had discussed the subject of sex. Poppy wasn’t ready, not for another month.

            “Now I am,” Poppy had said with a touch to the bed and a sensual smile. “Bare with me.”

 

 

            Minerva was an injured teacher, four decades in, when Poppy Pomfrey worked to cure her from the four stunners she had suffered. Poppy’s face had seldom been as mournful as the moment she realised she could not.

            A week after release from St. Mungo’s, Poppy finally agreed Minerva was in the clear.

            The next day, cane in hand, Minerva arrived at the infirmary and stepped into Poppy’s office. She shut the door and said, “Are you busy?” Despite all of Poppy’s visits, it meant, “I missed you.”

            “All yours.” With an inviting smile, Poppy closed the blinds. “Bare with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. (:


End file.
